Summer Escapades
by PenOverPaper08
Summary: a bit early, but a new chap evry1! Herm is hurt by her parents and runs away. She stays in Diagon Alley where she finds a job and encounters Draco, who has parent problems of his own... In time her No. 1 enemy becomes... something else! DMHG… R & R people
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there… I have another account where I published this story… if you recognize it… don't be bothered… I moved it cause the e-mail address of my other account gets a lot of spam so I decided to leave just one story there.. I am finally going to continue this story so yeah… Enjoy… (I hope someone reads this…)

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers do apply…

Summer Escapades

by: Carla P.

Summary:  
Hermione learns of her parent's deception and runs from home. In her stay in Diagon Alley, a lot of things happen to her like finding a job and meeting Draco Malfoy, who has parent problems of his own… Suddenly her No.1 enemy becomes someone else…HrD…. R & R people!

Prologue

There's a universal rule that a person must never eavesdrop on two persons talking, especially if those two persons are your parents and they are having an argument but Hermione forgot to live by this rule the moment she realized what her parents were arguing about. So she sat, with silent apprehension, hidden in the shadows as she witnessed the terrible nightmare unfolding before her.

"But Robert, we can't let this baby die, it's our son" said Emily Granger with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"That's just it Em, why did you go and break the promise we made the moment 'Mione was born?" Robert Granger responded, a trace of quiet anger in his voice.

"I know that we swore that we'd have only one child but …" she said choking back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"But what, Emily?" he said as he grasped his wife's supper arms, demanding an answer from her.

She turned away, and said in a voice broken with sorrow while struggling to break free of her husband's grasp "But I feel incredibly lonely… and dissatisfied, I mean I am proud that our daughter is at the top of her class and is a prefect and all that, we can't erase the fact that she is gone most of the year, even during summer she spends her time with her friends from that school, with this happening I feel that we don't even have a child." Now, the tears that had threatened to fall were streaming down her face, breaking the heart if the man she loved

"Oh, Em, I know exactly how you feel, but we can't run the risk of hurting ourselves again, I mean, what if that child you're carrying ends up to be one of… them, then what do we do? Go through the whole process of getting hurt all over again? I don't think so… I for one am not about to welcome that baby with open arms in this household… and we are never to tell Hermione about it either, we must keep this a secret, it's only been 3 months; the pregnancy won't be noticeable in a few more, and anyway she's leaving to spend the rest of the summer with those friends of hers. After she leaves and that baby is born, we do what we have to do with that baby …" he responded with a finality intoned in his voice as he ran his fingers through his hair in an act of intense discomfort and uneasiness.

"What will we decide to do with baby?" his wife said, the tears gone, the desperation vanished, only a sort of quiet defeat in the way she said those words.

"When the baby is born, we shall put it up for adoption, and 'Mione need never know what happened and how we feel" her husband said although there was a distinct sadness in his voice as he did.

As a response, Emily just stared at him with a glassy sort of stare that looked as if she were not really seeing her husband. As though she knew that there was no other thing for it but to concede her defeat for there was no other way for it.

Unknown to her parents, Hermione was hidden and had heard the exchange that her mother and father had. _'No way, I'm going to be a big sister, oh, but they don't want me to be, they want to give away my baby brother and they never wanted me to know. Oh, and it seems that they hate everything about me, my being a witch, having friends and they're afraid my brother will be just like me, oh god that is so unfair and wrong. I can't believe they've lied to me.. who would have thought?'_ Hermione just let the tears fall and watched with apprehension as they made the decision to give the baby away to a stranger. _'Well, Hermione, are you just going to let them do what they're planning to do? Or are you gonna stop them?' _Hermione considered her thoughts a moment before coming to her decision. '_I'm gonna stop them!'_

"Mom, Dad?" Hermione said coming out from her hiding place.

"Oh, hello, dear, your father and were just speaking about the patients we had today… what are you doing being up so late?" her mom said looking uncomfortable as though she hated having to lie, her face betraying her emotions as she hurried to wipe the tears from her face without drawing any attention that she was.

"Oh, really, mom, do you and dad think I'm that dense or stupid? I happen to be the smartest witch my age and, of course, I know what you're really talking about so no need to hide it, I heard all about your pregnancy and what your planning to do with my unborn baby brother, oh, that and the fact that all this years you've been lying to me. You really think my being a witch is nothing to be proud of, that in fact, you hate me having friends, a life!" her voice getting higher and louder as she spoke.

Her mom and dad both opened their mouths to speak but she cut them off, " No, stop, there are no words that could change how much you've hurt me by lying to me all these years and planning to lie to me about the fact that I'm going to have a younger brother. It hurts me so much that I just know that I'm going to die if I have to spend another night under the same roof as you, so I'm going away, and don't even try to stop me!" Having had her say, she stomped back up to her room and set about packing all her school stuff and to check if she had any money left, Wizard or Muggle. With a resigned shake of her head, she climbed down the stairs and walked out the door. On the street, she looked back at her house, yes, house, not home, for her, Hogwarts was home, and felt sad that she had to leave it under such unfortunate circumstances.

She stood there, looking at the deserted street and thought about what she had to do, she knew she couldn't go to The Burrow now, she couldn't explain why but pride stopped her from running to her friends for support and, anyway, she knew that it would hurt too much for her to see them, a big, happy family. So, instead she would go to Diagon Alley, get a room in the Leaky Cauldron and find a way to make money. She knew that there, her parents could not follow her and she looked behind her to see if they had followed her and was relieved that they had not.

So with that decision in mind in mind and the resolve in her heart and soul, Hermione stood at the edge of the street and held out her wand hand. She was startled at how fast the triple-decker bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for a stranded witch or wizard, I'm Stan Shunpike and I shall be your conductor, just step in and we can take you where you want to go" said Stan, all the while reading it off a piece of paper.

"Hello to you too, I'm Hermione Granger, how much will it cost to bring me to Diagon Alley?"

"Eleven sickles but…" he responded

"Okay, here you go" she said handing him a galleon, "that's just about what I can afford."

"Okee, here, let me help you with that" he said, getting Hermione's trunk as she climbed aboard the bus, "this 'ere is Ernie, he's our driver and he doesn't speak much, did you hear Ern, Ms. Granger here needs to get to Diagon Alley… erm… where exactly in Diagon Alley, miss?"

"Uhh…The Leaky Cauldron, please, if you don't mind"

"Hear that, Ern? Off to The Leaky Cauldron we go." After that there was no room for speaking as the bus sped off and Hermione fell onto the bed nearest the driver.

In what seemed like a matter of minutes they arrived at their destination. When they stopped, Stan helped bring her trunk inside The Leaky Cauldron where she booked a room for her to sleep and stay in for the next couple of weeks or so.

After saying thank you very much and goodbye to the conductor, Tom the innkeeper took her up to Room 108 and left her to get settled, telling her to ring should she be in need of anything.

'_Oh, well, might as well get used to this, as this is my home now' _Hermione thought with a sigh, '_there's really no choice but to wait out the 6 weeks before I go to school and I need money, so early next morning I'm looking for a job.'_ feeling depressed but at the same time a new sort of confidence growing inside her. "Good night then" she said to no one in particular

"Good night, dear" said the mirror in her room.

**A/N:**  
Yes, this was originally entitled Summer Job but I changed it and republished it hoping that it is better now.. So, yeah… if you like it please review even if you don't please still review and tell me why… thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Job Hunting

**A/N:**

Even if no one reviewed my story that much… I'm thankful that someone appreciated it since they are so very nice to me…

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers do apply.

Summer Escapades

By: Carla P.

Summary:  
Hermione learns of her parent's deception and runs from home. In her stay in Diagon Alley, a lot of things happen to her like finding a job and meeting Draco Malfoy, who has parent problems of his own… Suddenly her No.1 enemy becomes someone else…HrD…. R & R people!

Chapter 1- Job-Hunting

When Hermione woke up the following day, the sun was streaming brightly into the room through the window above her bed. Upon waking up, Hermione forgot where she was at and wondered what happened to her bedroom with the flowered wallpaper and her bed with sheets the color of old rose. But the memories of the night before came flooding back to her mind, the fight, the running away, the knight bus, and, of course, getting a room in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh yes, this is the day I take a stab at having a job, if I can find one, that is, oh well, I best be getting breakfast before I go job-hunting" she said sleepily but with an underlying current of resolve in her voice.

After a breakfast of scrumptious muffins and eggs, Hermione walked out of The Leaky Cauldron feeling ready for the challenge she had set upon herself the night before. So she tapped the necessary bricks on the wall and breathed in a sigh of contentment as the archway formed and she beheld the world she had become a part of and she treasured above all.

"All right, now where was I? Oh, right a job." Hermione said to herself the confidence noticeable in her voice. "Now where do I begin?" as she walked along the crowded street in Diagon Alley

"Ah, Madam Malkin's" she said as she paused in front of a display window filled with robes in different styles and colors. "Oh, but I don't know how to sew and I can't use magic to do it either" she said, disappointed, and continued to walk down the street.

"The Apothecary" she said eyeing the building, which housed potion ingredients in every form imaginable, "oh, but I can't, the smell is just horrendous and I really don't think they need help, as it is a self-serve store." as she turned away from the building, her disappointment growing.

She came to a stop in front of Mr. Ollivander's, "wand shop", she muttered, " I guess I can ask if there is a position available" hope rising in her chest.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Ollivander?" she said while stepping inside the dusty interior of the shop. A creaky sound in the back told her that the shop owner had heard her call and was coming to answer it.

"How may I be of help to the young lady?" said the old man. Before Hermione could answer, Mr. Ollivander continued, "Ah, yes, I recognize you, Ms. Granger, came bounding into this shop 5 years, looking for a wand, yes, I remember, 10 inches, oak, unicorn's hair, quite springy and perfect for any kind of wandwork, I trust you are not dissatisfied?" the old man stopped and peered at Hermione with pale, piercing eyes.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Ollivander, that was a wonderful wand, thank you but my visit here has nothing to do whatsoever with the condition of my wand," she said pausing for a breath, "you see, sir, I'm looking for a job, and I was wondering if there was a job opening in your shop that I might fill?" she said sound less and less sure after each word.

As an answer, the shop owner just peered at her more intently, causing Hermione to grow uncomfortable, then he said, "Ms. Granger, as much as it is my pleasure to help you, the running of a wand-making business is quiet enough for a person to take, if there were two doing it, it would be dull, boring and unproductive for I do not do well with the company of the same person day after day, so, no, there is no job opening."

"Oh, then I best be on my way, I'm so sorry to have disturbed you" she said the swell of disappointment growing bigger in her chest, "thank you very much for your time" she muttered, almost to herself.

When she out on the streets once more, she almost wanted to run back to her room in The Leaky Cauldron and blame herself for thinking such an idea would work, but she admonished herself for thinking such thoughts. _'Only half of the morning is gone, I've got plenty of time.' _She thought, _' yes, plenty of time but not plenty of hope'_ as she trudged once again in search for a job in the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Ice cream parlor, hmm, a sundae wouldn't be a harm, in fact I think I could use one right now" she said to herself as she looked through the glass window giving a view of the diners inside the shop. "Wait a minute, this place is the perfect place for me to apply for a job, why didn't I think of it before." She said while mentally slapping her forehead.

**

* * *

A/N: **

Please review if you liked it but please review it even if you didn't like it… since I'd like to hear what you have in mind… Be nice please… but if you want to please me into making me update then give me lots of reviews…I really like reviews for they give me energy to update my story... without reviews I somehow lose the drive to update.. and it's even more frustrating that I have hits reaching a hundred and 3 reviews... I'd appreciate the move people... Even if you tell me what you don't like about the story... I'd appreciate that.. Really, I will... So, review... Thanks.. I'll love you for it...D


	3. Chapter 2: Landing a Position

**A/N:**

Thank you so much to all those who are reading my story… I feel very flattered that you like my story anyway I'm making this author's note very short so you can read my story then afterwards… you can review it, that's right… okay here it goes.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers do apply.

Summer Escapades

By: Carla P.

Summary:  
Hermione learns of her parent's deception and runs from home. In her stay in Diagon Alley, a lot of things happen to her like finding a job and meeting Draco Malfoy, who has parent problems of his own… Suddenly her No.1 enemy becomes someone else…HrD…. R & R people!

Chapter 2- Landing a Position

Hermione pushed open the glass door, the bell above ringing as she steppe into the cheery interior of the shop. Walking purposefully, she strode to the counter and approached one of the girls taking and filling the orders the waitresses circling the shop gave them.

"Heloo, Lyza" she said, looking at the girl's name tag, "umm, I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if I might talk to the owner or the manager of your shop about a job opening" While saying this she twiddled with her fingers, a sign that she was nervous.

"Sure." Said Lyza, "I'll go get Mr. Fortescue, he's at the back there," she said pointing to an area behind her that Hermione where could only guess what was going on. "It'll take a couple of minutes, do you mind waiting?"

"No, of course not. Thank you very much" said Hermione and flashed the girl a somewhat nervous smile. Lyza went to the girl with her behind the counter, said a few words and proceeded to go to the back.

To ease her nervousness, Hermione turned from the counter and looked around the shop with its cute chairs, colorful, round tables and comfy booths. She hoped against hope that she had found a place where she can work in at last, as it wouldn't be so bad to work in such a bright and cheery place.

While thinking hopeful thoughts, she was startled at a sound behind her coming from the general direction of the door Lyza had entered a while ago. So, she turned back to the counter expecting to meet face to face her, she hoped, future employer.

Mr.Fortescue looked around forty or fifty; he was portly man with dark brown hair that had a few streaks of gray here and there. He had on glasses, behind it were eyes that looked kind and were coffee-colored.

He approached the area where Hermione was waiting, "Hello, there, you must be the girl Lyza here was talking about," he said, gesturing to the girl beside him, "I'm Florean Fortescue, pleasure to meet you, Ms.?" He asked as he extended his right hand for a handshake.

"Granger, Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Fortescue" she replied, a wide smile on her face as she grasped his hand for the offered handshake, thankful that Mr. Fortescue was seemingly such an easy person to reckon with.

"Yes, yes now, Ms. Granger, Lyza here also tells me that you are looking for a job, is that right" he said, in a business tone as he raised his glasses to his forehead and peered at the girl facing him.

"Yes, sir, that's right, I am, indeed, looking for a job" she said in a self-conscious voice as the owner was observing her pretty closely.

"Well, then, Ms. Granger, I have two vacancies, which do you think you can handle better? A waitress, maybe? You just have to get the orders of whoever sits in the area assigned to you and give it to these girls behind the counter, who make the order then you deliver. Or you could be the one who makes the orders, all you do is fill the orders that the waitresses give you, but you will have to learn to make sundaes and such… How long are you planning to work here, anyway, Ms. Granger?" he said pausing for a breath and waiting for Hermione's answer.

" Five to six weeks, sir. Just before school starts." She said and contemplated the two suggestions and what would be better for such a short of working. She settled on being a waitress, as six weeks was too short for learning to make orders, getting them was easy enough, she figured.

"A summer job, then, eh, Ms. Granger?" he said in a voice that suggested he admired Hermione for wanting a job to support herself through school.

"Yes, sir, it is, so I could buy books and school stuff for my sixth year at Hogwarts." She said, the relief palpable in her voice at Mr. Fortesscues apparent approval.

"What do you reckon you can handle then?" his voice back to the matter-of-fact tone he had used moments ago.

"I think a waitress would be simpler, sir, as it's harder to learn how to make orders in a span of six weeks than how to ask the costumers what theirs would be." She said, voicing out her opinion.

"All right then, you would be my new waitress. Consider yourself lucky, Ms. Granger. I was considering posting 'Help Wanted' signs before you came looking for a job. I trust, though that you are satisfied at having landed this position?" he said, as he put his glasses back on and moved back from his close range scrutiny only moments ago.

"Oh, oh, yes, sir, I am satisfied. Any job would be fascinating, really." She responded the elation evident in her voice.

"All right, then. You will begin tomorrow, a 10-6 shift, Mondays through Saturdays. Your lunch break will be at one and you will receive a galleon and 7 sickles for each working day that makes 8 galleons and 8 sickles a week, 5 sickles for each hour you might be required to work over time. Is that understood, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, sir, she replied all the while thinking how six weeks would leave her with enough money for school without having to ask for help from anyone but herself.

"All right, then, accompany me to the back so you can get the uniform you have to wear when you work here. Don't worry, it's really simple like the other waitresses you must have seen in the shop. Long, black pants and a t-shirt with a 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor' logo stamped in front, and of course a nameplate will be made for you." he said all this with a cheerful voice and a smile plastered on his face. Hermione answered this with her own sweet smile.

After a while they stopped in front of a door, which was obviously a closet. Mr. Fortescue opened it and looked at the stacks inside. With his head inside he asked a question in a muffled voice, "Size?"

Hermione was a bit startled at the question but managed to squeak out, "Medium, sir."

He then grabbed two packs from the shelves and handed it to the girl behind him, "Here you go, Ms. Granger. Medium."

"Thank you very much sir" She said with a smile as she took the clothes from him.

"Okay, then, Ms. Granger. I trust we have no more need of each other today. Why don't you head out and have lunch, I will expect you to be here tomorrow 10 o'clock sharp to report for your very first dayof work."

"Yes, sir, 10 o'clock sharp. You won't be disappointed." She said all these with a very wide and happy smile.

"Off you go, then." Said he returning her smile.

Hermione bounded out the ice cream parlor her feeling wonderful as the bell above her gave a happy tinkling sound. She felt extremely happy at the turn out of her job-hunting. In a sudden burst of emotion, Hermione ran to The Leaky Cauldron, clutching the bundle of clothes, thinking what she was having for lunch.

**

* * *

A/N: **

Well, I didn't have many reviewers and that hurts… since I put a lot of effort into my stories… I sincerely hope that those who read find the time to drop in and say hi… and to those who already have, hugs and kisses… So, review! Signed or anonymous, you are welcome… :p

Thanks…

P.S. To the person who asked why Hermione didn't apply for a job in the bookstore, I think that at the moment, Hermione subconsciously launched into an emotional turmoil therefore she wanted to stop being predictable and just be impulsive, hence being a waitress in a really fun hang-out, the ice cream shop:D I am so sorry that it's taking so long 'till I bring in Draco but then, I'm going to dedicate a few chapters to him...so, yeah... that's all...:)


End file.
